Some Light Aero-bics!
I was chatting with the newest version of me, who I now know is called Chet, when my dad came into the back. Chet was as big as a tank, so I couldn't fit him in my room. Unfortunately, he was also too large to go unnoticed by my dad. After Dad's intitial shock had passed, he stammered; "Wha-Who-How-" Hcet leaned over and whispered "Busted." When my dad stopped stammering he asked me how two of those...those things had gotten into the yard. "Well, Dad, I'm sure there's a simple explanation for all this." "And that would be?" That's when Chet decided to jump in. "We're 'alien' versions of Tech from other dimensions. I'm Chet, and the small version there is Hcet." "Who are you calling small?!" Hcet yelled. "You. You're small compared to me." "No, you're just large compared to me, Fatso! "Tiny!" "Fatso!" "Tiny!" "Fatso!" "Tiny!" My dad covered his ears. "I'll be willing to listen to your explanation when you make them stop!" He said. I sighed. Knowing I was busted anyway, I turned into Levithian. "There. Now you're both small compared to me." I said. "Now stop bickering!" I detransformed, but before I could explain anything guess who decided to show up. And by show up, I mean blast a crater upon landing. The Dumb Duo. I sighed and turned into Rockoustic. "Dad, I'll explain after I kick these lame-o's butts." I said. "Lame-o?" "I don't think so." "Spreading destruction at the speed of light!" "Bringing every single species our blight!" "To put justice under lock and key!" "To infect evil into the galaxy!" "Brains, Xenon!" "Vilgax, brawn!" "Destruction Duo ready to fight!" "Destroying everything in our sight!" ""You better belive we're right!"" "A motto." I said "You have a motto?" "Yes, we do!" Xenon said pridefully. "I made it myself!" "That explains a few things..." "Shut up! Now, just hand over your other selves or whatever they are!" "You know and I know that isn't going to happen. So just run along before I have to kick butt." "Oh, please." Vilgax said. "I've made this suit stronger than your pathetic chunk of rock." "And I have a giant crab-bot" Xenon said, pressing a button. A moment later, he was riding on a robot that looked like a giant crab. I just stared at them for a while. I then pressed th Ultimatrix dial lightly. "Ultimate Rockoustic. Whatever." "Uh-oh." Xenon said. "I think we're in trouble." Vilgax replied. ---- Vilgax and Xenon were soaring through the atmosphere. "Did you see that?!" Xenon said. "All he did was flick us! He doesn't even care any more!" "Stop whining. It could have been worse." "How?" "I have no idea." ""Curse you Tek No Logicaalllllll!"" ---- After I had explained that the Ultimatrix had nearly taken off my head, jumped onto my arm, and started unlocking aliens, I explained everything else. Unfortunately, there was an explosion outside. I went to see what it was,and I couldn't believe my eyes. At first I was shocked at all the reporters outside my house, but soon realized why they were there; to get the best view of Igneoux fighting something that didn't seem to be there. But the hits were real. Dents appeared in his armor, and I knew from experience that it was tough to damage his armor. It looked like Igneoux scored a big hit, because an alien that looked kind of like a ghost appeared. The Ultimatrix scanned it, but no one seemed to notice. The alien disappeared, and it looked like Igneoux would need help. I had scanned Chet earlier, so I just had to try out the form. And guess what? The thing could actually fly! I decided to name him... "Aerodrill! Watch out, ghosty, I'm gonna kick your...uh, tail, I guess...no legs..." I flew over and swung a drill at the alien. It just went right through. "Focus on the form's natural strengths, not your own." Igneoux advised. I nodded and dove straight for the alien. He just turned intangible again. Just what I expected. I kept going, and burrowed into the ground. My extra power from the fall gave me enough speed to swing back up at the surface. I exited the ground and flew straight at the alien. He turned intangible. I instantly span my drills and swirled the intangible alien into them. I then stopped spinning the drills. The confused alien turned tangible, and I hit it to the ground with a huge body slam. It got up and snarled. "Still got fight, huh? Not for long. Time to test this out!" I pressed the ultimatrix dial in as far as it would go and turned it to Sonictrecul. I then yanked it out, and turned into- "Sonicdrill! SAGEDD attack!" "Sonic, Air, Ground, Electricity Disc Drill attack?" "Ye-how did you know that?" "Wild guess." I shot out my discs, activated the drills on them, supercharged them with above mentioned elements, and shot them at the alien. They formed a sort of tornado of elements, and then sucked up the alien. There was a huge flash of light that exteneded into space and knocked me onto the ground. When I could see again, I saw a charred gorge and a KO-ed alien. I picked up the alien and tossed him into the atmosphere. I flew up behind my house and de-transformed. Well, I had better get used to my parents knowing my secret. Poop. ---- Vilgax: Hey, look! That guy looks like he got flung out here by Tech too! Xenon: Hey! Hey alien! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey alien! Hey! Alien: (clamps onto Xenon's head and starts scratching) Xenon: Ow! Get it off, get it OFF! Vilgax: No way. Xenon: Stop it! Owch! Stoooooop!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:Tech 10